Hurricanian Squad
The Hurricanian Squad is a band of Bakugan from the planet called Hurricanos. Information The Hurricanian Squad are basically like knights, defending their home. They are extremely strict in training, hiring Bakugan when they are 6 years old. The Bakugan begin training at 10 years old and if they complete it sucessfully, Ruler Razenoid will dub them as members of this syndicate when they are 19 years old. These Bakugan must be born on Hurricanos, no exceptions. If a soldier betrays the others, Razenoid will slice their head off, killing them. In Bakugan: Wind Tamer, they take the role of those protecting all of Hurricanos's Ventus Bakugan from Ventus Killer. Ranks #Leader. The leader is the current King or Queen of Hurricanos, and must take a large pride in being the boss of the Hurricanian Squad. The current leader is Ruler Razenoid. #Deputy Leader. The deputy leader is the second in command, being the second strongest member. In season 1, Slash overthrows a Subterra Ingram from this position. If the leader is away, the deputy leader temporarily takes charge. #Commaders. The commanders are regular members that help give out orders. #Knights. The knights are the lowest rank. These knights are those who serve the Hurricanian Squad as major members, being those who fight for Hurricanos. The most notable knight is Splice. List of notable members *Splice. Rank: 4 *EVOLUTION: Hoodlum Splice. Rank: 4 *Basher. Rank: 6 *Erupter. Rank: 7 *Carnage. Rank: 8 *Slash (deputy leader) Rank: 2 *Ruler Razenoid (leader) Rank: 1 *Windus. Rank: 9 *Avian Snake. Rank: 3 *Pyrus Kodokor. Rank: 14 *Pyrus Mutabrid. Rank: 15 *Darkus Cyclone Percival (multiple) Rank: unknown *Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid. Rank: unknown *Ventus Flash Ingram (multiple) Rank: unknown *Darkus Olifus. Rank: 100 *Subterra Iron Dragonoid. Rank: 235 *Glider. Rank: 10 *Crystal Blitzer. Rank: 11 *Hurricanian Rubanoid. Rank: 12 *Hawk Ingram. Rank: 5 *Meta Dartaak. Rank: 13 *Mag. Rank: 16 *Superman. Rank: 17 *Aquos Worton. Rank: 23 *Darkus Balista. Rank: 19 *Scab. Rank: 18 *VH. Rank: 40 *Hopper. Rank: 20 *Fosu (betrayed them) Rank: 400 *Gallium. Rank: 21 *Necro (after switching to the good side) Rank: 41 *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid. Rank: 22 *Blaze. Rank: 23 *Clash. Rank: 32 *Shogun Krakix (failed the training) *Bolt. Rank: 330 *Diamond. Rank: 312 *Bat. Rank: 500 *Torture. Rank: 498 *Pharaoh. Rank: 444 Weaponary The Hurricanian Squad has weaponry for most members. Mechtogan: *Kaxyin- Splice's Mechtogan. *Nexus- Splice's Mechtogan Titan. *Ventus Thorak- Slash's Mechtogan. *Hurricanian Destroyer- Splice's Mechtogan Destroyer. *Aquos Accelerak- Worton's Mechtogan. *Dr. Wind- Windus's Mechtogan. *Quake- Basher's Mechtogan. *Destructonoid- VH's Mechtogan. Mobile Assaults: *Ventus Axellor- Splice and Scab's shared Mobile Assault. *Subterra Zoompha- Basher's Mobile Assault. *Ventus Koptorix- Windus and Glider's shared Mobile Assault. *Subterra Koptorix- Superman's Mobile Assault. *Aquos Jakalier- Worton's Mobile Assault. Battle Suits: *Ventus Clawbruk- Splice's Battle Suit. *Ventus Doomtronic- Slash and Splice's Battle Suit. *Darkus Blasterate- Balista's Battle Suit. *Ventus Combustoid- Windus's Battle Suit. *Aquos Defendtrix- Worton's Battle Suit. *Subterra Clawbruk- Mag's Battle Suit. *Subterra Fortatron- Mag's Battle Suit. *Pyrus Defendtrix- Blaze's Battle Suit. Battle Gear: *Silver Blasteroid- Avian Snake's Battle Gear. *Silver JetKor- Windus's Battle Gear. *Gold Destrakon Gear- Erupter's Battle Gear. *Gold WindBlade- Splice's Battle Gear. BakuNano: *Silver Slayrizer- Ruler Razenoid's BakuNano. *Silver Slicerix- Basher's BakuNano. *Gold Aeroblaze- VH's BakuNano. MechFrames: *Ventus Krasher- Splice's MechFrame. *Ventus Malice- Windus's MechFrame. *Subterra Stones- Mag's MechFrame. Unique Equipment Ruler Razenoid invented Gear exclusive to Hurricanians. He gave them to each soldier in the Hurricanian Squad. Gate Cards *'Ventus Template': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and brings your Bakugan back to it's base level. *'Tornado Underworld': If the opponent tries to subtract G-Power from a Hurricanian Bakugan, the Hurricanian will be bought back to it's previous power level. If you try to all G-Power to a non-Hurricanian Bakugan, they are just sent back to their base level. Also, Hurricanian Bakugan can't be prevented from activating abilities and this card cannot be nullified (this will happen even if the Gate Card is not open). *'Durandal Jet-Black': Halves the opponent's G-Power and adds 400 Gs to your Bakugan. Ability Cards *'Combat Explosion': Any Bakugan without a Mechtogan loses the battle. *'Hurricanian Fortress': Play before your Bakugan stands. Your team goes first in every round. If the opponent tries to nullify this ability or plays an ability before battle any time, they automatically lose the upcoming round. If they have activated one already, it is negated no matter the circumstance. *'Gale Storm Wall': Play before your Bakugan Stands. Your Gate Card is automatically opened, and you can choose an extra effect. *'Reflect Attacker': The opponent cannot affect your abilities or Gate Cards in any way. If they attempt to, they automatically lose. Gallery Members Ventus Splight.png|Splice 334px-373px-Ventus ZeonHylash.png|Slash Hurricanian Avior.png|Avian Snake 250px-Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7 44 27 AM.jpg|Ruler Razenoid Windus and Pyrus Kodokor.jpg|Windus and a Pyrus Kodokor Hurricanian Percivals.png|Hurricanian Cyclone Percivals Hurricanian Kodokor.png|A Hurricanian Kodokor standing Pyrus Mutabrid.png|Pyrus Mutabrid Hurricanian Glider.png|Glider Basher 3.png|Basher Hurricanian Army 1.png|Darkus Olifus Hurricanian Army 2.png|Subterra Iron Dragonoid Hurricanian Army 3.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Hurricanian Army 4.jpg|Ventus Flash Ingrams Hurricanian Army 5.png|Ventus Miserak and Zenthon Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11 28 53 PM.png|Gallium HurricanianPercivals.jpg|Hurricanian Cyclone Percivals Hurricaniantaylean.jpg|Subterra Taylean HurricanianBakugan.jpg|Darkus Iron Dragonoids Hurricanian Taylean.jpg|Ventus Taylean MeteorDragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Delta Dragonoid HurricanianIronDragonoid.jpg|Darkus Iron Dragonoid HurricanianArmy.jpg|Lightning Ingram and some Hurricanian Bakugan HurricanianSpidaro.jpg|Aquos Spidaro Hurricanian Meta Dragonoid.jpg|Hurricanian Ventus Meta Dragonoid VentuTech.jpg|Ventus Gif Ginryu BlackShoult.jpg|Necro Shoult Mechtogan Crystal Kaxyin.png|Kaxyin Killer Nexus.png|Nexus Hurricanian Destroyer 1.jpg|Hurricanian Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-12-26 at 2 13 48 PM.jpg|Ventus Thorak, a part of Fusion Aquos Accelerak.jpg|Aquos Accelerak 537px-Subterra_Vexfist.png|Quake HurricanianMechtogan.jpg|Pyrus Slycerak, Ventus Exostriker and Darkus Mandibor CreepehSlycerak.jpg|Darkus Slycerak Trivia *The Hurricanian Squad has much more Bakugan than The Deadly Brawlers, despite being outmatched by them many times. *BC's Bakugan did not have to train, as they are not permanent members. |} Category:Major groups Category:Hurricanians Category:Hurricanian Squad Category:Bakugan: Wind Tamer Category:Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Military Category:Baku-Cool Category:Project Hurricanos